Breath of Fire Translations
This page lists the translations of names and other terms used in Breath of Fire. The left column is the original Japanese translation, the second is the Romaji pronunciation, the third column lists an accurate and/or literal English Translation and the fourth column lists the English Squaresoft (or Capcom USA in a few instances regarding the GBA port) translation. Characters Party members Secondary Characters Dragon Forms Karn's Fusions Monsters Field monsters Bosses Unused/dummy monster Weapons Swords Boomerangs Rapiers Bows ブロンズボウ ---- Buronzubou Bronze Bow BronzBW ショートボウ ---- Shootobou Short Bow ShortBW ロングボウ ---- Rongubou Long Bow LongBW スチールボウ ---- Suchiirubou Steel Bow SteelBW どくのゆみ ---- Doku no Yumi Poison Bow PoisonBW スナイプボウ ---- Sunaipubou Snipe Bow SharpBW みかづきのゆみ ---- Mikadzuki no Yumi Crescent Moon Bow MoonBW クリスタルボウ ---- Kurisutarubou Crystal Bow JadeBW トライデントボウ ---- Toraidentobou Trident Bow Tri-BW こびとのゆみ ---- Kobito no Yumi Dwarf Bow DwarfBW えいゆうのゆみ ---- Eiyuu no Yumi Hero’s Bow HeroBW Daggers なげナイフ ---- Nage Naifu Throwing Knife ThrowDR ダガー ---- Dagaa Dagger Dagger ダーツ ---- Daatsu Darts Dart トリプルダガー ---- Toripurudagaa Triple Dagger Tri-DR ばくれつナイフ ---- Bakuretsu Naifu Explosive Dagger PowerDR ファイアダーツ ---- Faiadaatsu Fire Darts FlameDR ぎんのナイフ ---- Gin no Naifu Silver Dagger SilverDR アイスダガー ---- Aisudagaa Ice Dagger IcyDR あんこくのナイフ ---- Ankoku no Naifu Darkness Dagger DarkDR Polearms やり ---- Yari Spear Pole もり ---- Mori Harpoon Pike なげやり ---- Nageyari Javelin Javelin おやじのやり ---- Oyaji no Yari Old Man’s Spear OldSP せんしのやり ---- Senshi no Yari Warrior Spear HeroSP トライデント ---- Toraidento Trident Trident ビーストランス ---- Biisutoransu Beast Lance Sleeper Hammers アイアンハンマー ---- Aianhanmaa Iron Hammer IronHR つのつのハンマー ---- Tsunotsunohanmaa Big Horn Hammer SpineHR きづち ---- Kidzuchi Mallet Club おおかなづち ---- Ookanaduchi Great Iron Hammer GiantHR ほのおのとんかち ---- Honoo no Tonkachi Flame Hammer FlameHR こおれるとんかち ---- Koorero Tonkachi Freezing Hammer RageHR ピコピコハンマー ---- Pikopikohanmaa Picopico Hammer (http://cdn-ak.f.st-hatena.com/images/fotolife/j/jkani4/20071011/20071011224505.png) ---- Mallet ほしくだきのつち ---- Hoshikudaki no Tsuchi Stardestroyer Hammer StarHR Staves スネークアイ ---- Suneekuai Snake Eye Stick ぎんのつえ ---- Gin no Tsue Silver Cane SilverCN ボーンステッキ ---- Boonsutekki Bone Stick BoneCN エビルステッキ ---- Ebirusutekki Evil Stick EvilCN ひょうがのつえ ---- Hyouga no Tsue Glacier Cane IcyCN にらみのつえ ---- Nirami no Tsue Glare Cane GlowCN Claws あなほりのツメ ---- Anahori no Tsume Digging Claws DigCW さびたツメ ---- Sabita Tsume Rusted Claws RustCW アイアンネイル ---- Aianneiru Iron Nails IronCW アイスネイル ---- Aisuneiru Ice Nails IcyCW なぞのつめ ---- Nazo no Tsume Mysterious Claw MystCW Unused/dummy weapons アクアブレード ---- Akuabureedo Aqua Blade じょおうのけん ---- Joou no Ken Queen’s Sword きふじんのけん ---- Kifujin no Ken Noblewoman’s Sword こおれるゆみ ---- Kooreru Yumi Freezing Bow たいようのゆみ ---- Taiyou no Yumi Solar Bow まふうじのゆみ ---- Mafuuji no Yumi Magic-Sealing Bow ロングナイフ ---- Rongunaifu Long Knife ポイズンダガー ---- Poizundagaa Poison Dagger なげオノ ---- Nage Ono Throwing Axe あいのないナイフ ---- Ai no Nai Naifu Lost Love Knife しょうにんのやり ---- Shounin no Yari Merchant Spear きれいなやり ---- Kireina Yari Beautiful Spear ボーンクラッシュ ---- Boonkurasshu Bone Crush マリーのハンマー ---- Marii no Hanmaa Mary's Hammer クリスタルのつえ ---- Kurisutaru no Tsue Crystal Cane ムーンステッキ ---- Muunsutekki Moon Stick ばくれつのツメ ---- Bakuretsu no Tsume Explosive Claw ダミー ---- Damii Dummy みんなのぶき ---- Minna no Buki Everyone’s Weapon Equipment Armors ぬののマント ---- Nuno no Manto Cloth Mantle Robe かわのマント ---- Kawa no Manto Leather Mantle SuedeCP おうじょのふく---- Oujo no Fuku Princess Clothes Dress はがねのよろい ---- Hagane no Yoroi Steel Armor MetalAR シルクのふく ---- Shiruku no Fuku Silk Cloth SilkGN ぼろ ---- Boro Tattered Cloth Cloth すかしのふく ---- Sukashi no Fuku Sheer Clothes LightCL タイトミニ ---- Taitomini Tight Mini Gown かわのかたあて ---- Kawa no Kataate Leather Shoulder Guard ArmPad ウルブスキン ---- Urubusukin Wolf Skin Wolfskin レンジャーベスト ---- Renjaabesuto Ranger Vest RangerVT せいどうのよろい ---- Seidou no Yoroi Bronze Armor BronzAR てつのむねあて ---- Tetsu no Muneate Iron Breastplate PlateAR マグマのよろい ---- Maguma no Yoroi Magma Armor FlameAR しゅうじんふく ---- Shuujin Fuku Prisoner Clothes PrisnCL ひょうがのよろい ---- Hyouga no Yoroi Glacier Armor IcyAR アースメイル ---- Aasumeiru Earth Mail WorldML ハリセンボン ---- Harisenbon Porcupine Fish SpineCL シーフスーツ ---- Shiifu Suutsu Thief Suit ThiefCL まかいのローブ ---- Makai no Roobu Devil World Robe EvilRB かわのふく ---- Kawa no Fuku Leather Clothes SuedeGN かわのよろい ---- Kawa no Yoroi Leather Armor SuedeAR くさりかたびら ---- Kusarikatabira Chainmail ChainML てつのよろい ---- Tetsu no Yoroi Iron Armor IronML けおりのローブ ---- Keori no Roobu Wool Robe WoolRB かわのローブ ---- Kawa no Roobu Leather Robe SuedeRB いのちのよろい ---- Inochi no Yoroi Life Armor LifeAR オーラのころも ---- Oora no Koromo Aura Clothes PowerAR クオーツチェスト ---- Kuootsuchiesuto Quartz Chest (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quartz) ---- QuartzAR てんしのむねあて ---- Tenshi no Muneate Angel Breastplate AngleAR どうしのコート ---- Doushi no Kooto Taoist Coat GuruCT だいちのよろい ---- Daichi no Yoroi Earth Armor WorldAR ゴージャスメイル ---- Goojasumeiru Gorgeous Mail SageML ソーサルコート ---- Soosarukooto Sorcerer Coat MystRB ははなるよろい ---- Hahanaruyoroi Mother Armor EarthRB スピードのよろい ---- Supiido no Yoroi Speed Armor AgileAR マタギのふく ---- Matagi no Fuku Matagi Cloth (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matagi) ---- HuntCL にじのはごろも ---- Niji no Hagoromo Rainbow Hagoromo (feathered kimonos of: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tennin) ---- ClearCL ドラゴンアーマー ---- Doragonaamaa Dragon Armor DragonAR Helmets きのたて ---- Ki no Tate Wooden Shield WoodSH こて ---- Kote Bracer Gauntlet かわのたて ---- Kawa no Tate Leather Shield SuedeSH まもりのたて ---- Mamori no Tate Protective Shield GuardSH ブレスレット ---- Buresuretto Bracelet Bracelet てつのたて ---- Tetsu no Tate Iron Shield IronSH せいどうのたて ---- Seidou no Tate Bronze Shield BronzSH はがねのたて ---- Hagane no Tate Steel Shield MetalSH フレイムシールド ---- Fureimushiirudo Flame Shield FlameSH てつのうろこ ---- Tetsu no Uroko Iron Scales IronSL はがねのうろこ ---- Hagane no Uroko Steel Scales MetalSL リストバンド ---- Risutobando Wristband Wrist アイスシールド ---- Aisushiirudo Ice Shield IcySH クラブシールド ---- Kurabushiirudo Crab Shield ProSH ホーリィシールド ---- Hoorishiirudo Holy Shield MystSH ガンナーグラブ ---- Gannaagurabu Gunner Glove Glove トラップガード ---- Torappugaado Trapguard TrapGrd ライトシールド ---- Raitoshiirudo Light Shield LightSH バンデージ ---- Bandeeji Bandage Bandage ひょうがのたて ---- Hyouga no Tate Glacier Shield ColdSH スナイプグラブ ---- Sunaipugurabu Snipe Glove HuntGL かめんのたて ---- Kamen no Tate Mask Shield MaskSH ドラゴンシールド ---- Doragonshiirudo Dragon Shield DragonSH ようがんのたて ---- Yougan no Tate Lava Shield FlameSH SNES / LavaSH GBA ほしのたて ---- Hoshi no Tate Star Shield StarSH おおぞらのたて ---- Oozora no Tate Wide Sky Shield SkySH Shields かわのぼうし ---- Kawa no Boushi Leather Hat SuedeHT はちがね ---- Hachigane Forehead Guard Visor ヘアーバンド ---- Heaabando Hairband Hairband かみかざり ---- Kamikazari Hair Ornament Tiara チェインヘルム ---- Cheinherumu Chain Helm ChainHT きんのティアラ ---- Kin no Tiara Gold Tiara G.Tiara こだまのぼうし ---- Kodama no Boushi Echo Hat EchoHT てっかめん ---- Tekkamen Iron Mask IronMask いしあたま ---- Ishi Atama Stone Head StoneHT きんのぼうし ---- Kin no Boushi Gold Hat GoldHT フルフェイス ---- Furufeisu Full Face FaceMask スピードのかぶと ---- Supiido no Kabuto Speed Helmet AgileHT きれいなぼうし ---- Kireina Boushi Beautiful Hat NiceHT せいなるスカーフ ---- Seinaru Sukaafu Sanctified Scarf MystSF ダイブヘルム ---- Daibuherumu Dive Helm DivingHT ガイアのめん ---- Gaia no Men Gaia Mask GaiaMask ヘッドギア ---- Heddogia Headgear Headgear のろいのかぶと ---- Noroi no Kabuto Cursed Helmet CursedHT シェルヘルム ---- Sheruherumu Shell Helm ShellHT むぎわらぼうし ---- Mugiwara Boushi Straw Hat StrawHT てつかぶと ---- Tetsu Kabuto Iron Helmet IronSH つなみのかぶと ---- Tsunami no Kabuto Tsunami Helmet TideHT スカルフェイス ---- Sukarufeisu Skull Face SkullHT ふはいのかぶと ---- Fuhai no Kabuto Decay Helmet PowerHT ガラスのドミノ ---- Garasu no Domino Glass Domino Domino つのかぶと ---- Tsuno Kabuto Horned Helmet HornHT バンダナ ---- Bandana Bandana Bandana はでなバンダナ ---- Hadena Bandana Showy Bandana Turban こいするぼうし ---- Koisuru Boushi Lovesick Hat LoveHT せいどうのかぶと ---- Seidou no Kabuto Bronze Helmet BronzHT たいようのかぶと ---- Taiyou no Kabuto Sun Helmet SunHT いぬがみのかぶと ---- Inugami no Kabuto Inugami Helmet (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inugami) ---- WolfHT ひょうがのかぶと ---- Hyouga no Kabuto Glacier Helmet IcyHT ドラゴンヘルム ---- Doragonherumu Dragon Helm DragonHT Accessories ゆうきのベルト ---- Yuuki no Beruto Courage Belt Sash そっこうのくつ ---- Sokkou no Kutsu Instant Shoes Clog ゆうしゃのゆびわ ---- Yuusha no Yubiwa Hero’s Ring Ring あいのうでわ ---- Ai no Udewa Love Bracelet LoveBR かぜのうでわ ---- Kaze no Udewa Wind Bracelet WindBR ダイヤのうでわ ---- Daiya no Udewa Diamond Bracelet RubyBR SNES / RubyRG GBA よるのうでわ ---- Yoru no Udewa Night Bracelet DarkBR マジックリング ---- Majikkuringu Magic Ring MagicRG ぎんのうでわ ---- Gin no Udewa Silver Bracelet SilverBR どくろのゆびわ ---- Dokuro no Yubiwa Skull Ring SkullRG ちえのわ ---- Chie no Wa Wisdom Ring SmartRG ドリームリング ---- Doriimuringu Dream Ring DreamRG Fishing gear つりざお ---- Tsurizao Fishing Rod Rod1 さおデラックス ---- Sao Derakkusu Rod Deluxe Rod2 すごいさお ---- Sugoisao Amazing Rod Rod4 たくみのさお ---- Takumi no Sao Skilled Rod Rod5 みみず ---- Mimizu Earthworm Worm ごかい ---- Gokai Clam Worm Worm2 えび ---- Ebi Shrimp Shrimp うに ---- Uni Urchin Urchin さざえ ---- Sazae Shell Shell GBA Trade equipment Unused/dummy equipment タイタンのよろい ---- Taitan no Yoroi Titan Armor (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titan_%28mythology%29) ヘカトンケイル ---- Hekatonkeiru Hecatoncheires (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hekatonkheires) ファイバーローブ ---- Faibaaroobu Fiber Robe フルプレート ---- Furupureeto Full Plate てんくうのよろい ---- Tenkuu no Yoroi Sky Armor イヌガミのよろい ---- Inugami no Yoroi Inugami Armor (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inugami) さいごのよろい ---- Saigo no Yoroi Ultimate Armor オーガプレート ---- Oogapureeto Ogre Plate ホエールアーマー ---- Hoeeruaamaa Whale Armor きのよろい ---- Ki no Yoroi Wooden Armor SNES ガントレット ---- Gantoretto Gauntlet てんしのたて ---- Tenshi no Tate Angel Shield まじんのたて ---- Majin no Tate Sorcerer’s Shield かめのて ---- Kamenote Barnacle ウイングシールド ---- Uingushiirudo Wing Shield きょじんのたて ---- Kyojin no Tate Giant’s Shield はもんのたて ---- Hamon no Tate Ripple Shield さいごのたて ---- Saigo no Tate Ultimate Shield ふしぎなてじょう ---- Fushiginatejou Mysterious Handcuff かわてぶくろ ---- Kawatebukuro Leather Gloves SNES マグマのかぶと ---- Maguma no Kabuto Magma Helmet エアロヘルム ---- Earo Herumu Aero Helm ごうかなかぶと ---- Goukana Kabuto Splendid Helmet アースヘルム ---- Aasu Herumu Earth Helm スピードヘルム ---- Supiidoherumu Speed Helm もうもくのかぶと ---- Moumoku no Kabuto Blindness Helmet ははなるかぶと ---- Hahanaru Kabuto Mother Helmet つきのかぶと ---- Tsuki no Kabuto Moon Helmet さいごのかぶと ---- Saigo no Kabuto Ultimate Helmet はがねのかぶと ---- Hagane no Kabuto Steel Helmet しゅうじんぼう ---- Shuujin Bou Inmate Hat ヘルヘルム ---- Heruherumu Hell Helm [SNES Items やくそう ---- Yakusou Medical Herb Herb どくけし ---- Dokukeshi Antidote Antdt きつけやく ---- Kitsukeyaku Stimulant Life ばんのうやく ---- Bannouyaku Panacea Life2 ベムのなみだ ---- Bemu no Namida Bem’s Tear T.Drop つきのしずく ---- Tsuki no Shizuku Moon Drops M.Drop リフルエキス ---- Rifuru Ekisu Rifuru Extract Cure リフラルエキス ---- Rifuraru Ekisu Rifuraru Extract Cure2 ちりょくのみ ---- Chiryoku no Mi Wisdom Fruit Acorn りんご ---- Ringo Apple Apple マックスメロン ---- Makkusu Meron Max Melon Melon ホリのねっこ ---- Hori no Nekko Holy Root Root わだヤシのみ ---- Wada Yashi no Mi Twisted Coconut C.Nut パロテイン ---- Parotein Protein ProtnA アブナイくすり ---- Abunai Kusuri Dangerous Medicine ProtnB みそのもと ---- Miso no Moto Miso Source W.Ptn ぶしんのたましい ---- Bushin no Tamashii --- War God’s Spirit S.Ptn すばやくそう ---- Subaya Kusou Quick Plant A.Ptn ラッきのえだ ---- Rakki no Eda Lucky Branch L.Ptn スタミナのもと ---- Sutamina no Moto Stamina Source V.Ptn ファイアストーン ---- Faia Sutoon Fire Stone F.Stn つめたいいし ---- Tsumetai Ishi --- Cold Stone C.Stn サンダーストーン ---- Sandaa Sutoon Thunder Stone B.Stn だてんしのキス ---- Datenshi no Kisu Fallen Angel’s Kiss DkKiss おふだ ---- Ofuda Charm Charm かいしんたん ---- Kaishintan Critical Pill Mrbl1 かいしんせき ---- Kaishinseki Critical Stone Mrb2 まもりけむり ---- Mamori Kemuri Protective Smoke Mrb3 えんまく ---- Enmaku Smokescreen Smoke すなどけい ---- Sunadokei Hourglass HrGlas クラインのつぼ ---- Kurain no Tsubo Klein Bottle --- WtrJr ふつかよいぐすり ----- Futsukayoi Gusuri Hangover Medicine Vitamn こけむすせきばん ---- Kokemusu Sekiban Mossy Slate Slab ひもつきさいふ ---- Himotsuki Saifu Stringed Wallet Pouch ドラゴン・ソウル ---- Doragon Souru Dragon Soul D.Hrt ふるいブーメラン ---- Furui Buumeran Old Boomerang B.Rang Hunting rewards げんしにく ---- Genshi Niku Primal Meat Meat しかのつの ---- Shika no Tsuno Deer’s Antler Antler しろしかのつの ---- Shiro Shika no Tsuno White Deer’s Antler W.Ant やきとり ---- Yakitori Yakitori WMeat Fish たんけんいわし ---- Tanken Iwashi Short Sword Sardine Srdine かぶとあじ ---- Kabuto Aji Helmet Mackerel Mackrl シールドがれい ---- Shiirudo Karei Shield Flounder Sole こばんがつお ---- Koban Katsuo Koban Bonito Trout いっかくはまち ---- Ikkaku Hamachi Horned Yellowtail C.Fsh おおこがねだい ---- Ookoganedai Big Gold Bream Snapr りゅうぐうまぐろ ---- Ryuuguu Maguro --- Ryugu Tuna Tuna かっちゅうふぐ ---- Kacchou Fugu Armored Puffer --- Puffer どフグ ---- Dofugu Poison Puffer P.Fish Story items だいちのかぎ ----- Daichi no Kagi Earth Key E.Key おうのかぎ ---- Ou no Kagi King’s Key KngKey ひかりのかぎ ---- Hikari no Kagi Light Key LtKey やみのかぎ ---- Yami no Kagi Dark Key DkKey てんのかぎ ---- Ten no Kagi Heaven Key SkyKey ときのかぎ ---- Toki no Kagi Time Key TmKey まほうのちず ---- Mahou no Chizu Magic Map Map げどくやく ---- Dedokuyaku Detox Antidote Remedy てっこうせき ---- Tekkouseki Iron Ore I.Ore のこぎり ---- Nokogiri Japanese Saw Saw なぞのせきばん ---- Nazo no Sekiban Mysterious Slate Tablet ほこらのかぎ ---- Hokora no Kagi Shrine Key Key こおりのせんす ---- Koori no Sensu Ice Fan Icicle とうぞくのふえ ---- Touzoku no Fue Thief’s Flute Fife ひでんのしょ ---- Hiden no Sho Secret Book Book よみのかがみ ---- Yomi no Kagami Underworld Mirror Mirror きんののべぼう ---- Kin no Nobehou Gold Bar G.Bar とくせいばくやく ---- Tokusei Bakuyaku Special Gunpowder GnPwdr しょうひん ---- Shouhin Merchandise Goods つけえら ---- Tsukiera Attachable Gills Gills おおきなタマゴ ---- Ookana Tamago Large Egg Egg しゅごしんぞう ---- Shugo Shinzou Protective Idol Statue ふるいタマゴ ---- Furui Tamago Old Egg OldEgg しょうにんだま ---- Shounin Dama Merchant Orb Sphere ききみみずきん ---- Kikimimizukin Listening Hood --- Cowl めいじんのふえ ---- Meijin no Fue Master’s Flute Maestro セラピのまくら ---- Serapi no Makura Therapy Pillow Bolster ネズミのくすり ---- Nezumi no Kusuri Rat Medicine M.Cura きんばえ ---- Kinbae Gold Fly G.Fly かえるのしる ---- Kaeru no Shiru Frog Oil Oil ホリディのみ ---- Horidi no Mi Holiday Fruit Fruit オリザニン ---- Orizanin Oryzanin Tonic つうこうしょ ---- Tsuukousho Writ of Passage Pass こわれたぶひん ---- Kowareta Buhin Broken Parts B.Parts そうちのぶひん ---- Souchi no Buhin Device Parts Parts いちらんひょう ---- Ichiranhyou Catalogue List へんなもの ---- Henna Mono Strange Object Wtzit おじじのてがみ ---- Ojiji no Tegami Old Man’s Letter Note1 おばばのてがみ ---- Obaba no Tegami Grandma’s Letter Note2 はがんのつめ ---- Hagan no Tsume Steel Claw I.Claw Unused/dummy items だいちのうでわ ---- Daichi no Udewa Earth Bracelet ---- (They didn’t give this item a name in the English version…) ゆうしゃのゆびわ ---- Yuusha no Yubiwa Hero Ring HeroRG つりきちのさお ---- Tsurikichi no Sao Fisherman's Rod Rod3 はずれ ---- Hazure Failure Whskrs はずれ ---- Hazure Failure Nails はずれ ---- Hazure Failure ExpBug とうぞくのうで ---- Touzoku no Ude Thief's Arm Lifter やすらぎのみず ---- Yasuragi no Mizu Tranquility Water ClnWtr まほうのばしゃ ---- Mahou no Basha Magical Coach Coach りゅうのたましい ---- Ryuu no Tamashii Dragon Soul Dr.Soul どこでもドア ---- Dokodemodoa Anywhere Door (Doraemon’s door that he uses to go wherever he wants: http://blogimg.goo.ne.jp/user_image/7d/2e/84fe933ae4e25478b7040c6f2a716dc5.jpg) ---- DrWarp はずれ ---- Hazure Failure PlceBo はずれ ---- Hazure Failure Paper はずれ ---- Hazure Failure Oath Magic list Spells Dragon spells :Note: These are the internal names of the dragon attacks performed by using the "Attack" command, and as such they can only be seen through hex editing. Gobi's spells Enemy only skills マヒ ---- Mahi Paralysis Pararai どく ---- Doku Poison Poison のろい ---- Noroi Curse Curs ぞんび ---- Zonbi Zombie Zombi カケイ1 Kakei1 Burning Execution 1 (火刑) ---- Fire いんせき2 Inseki2 Meteorite 2 Comet Unused/dummy skills デンゲキ5 Dengeki5 Electric Shock 5 Bolt ボムド ---- Bomudo Bombed Bom ボムド ---- Bomudo Bombed Bomb フブキ ---- Fubuki Snowstorm Ice マホウMAX MahouMAX MagicMAX MP MAX ちんもく ---- Chinmoku Silence Silent Locations ドラグニール Doraguniiru Dragnier Drogen カンタべル Kantaberu Cantabell Camlon ナナイおうこく Nanai Oukoku Nanai Kingdom Nanai だいちのしんでん Daichi no Shinden Earth Temple Gaia Temple ウィンディア Uindia Wyndia Winlan アウラのどうこつ Aura no Doukutsu Aura Cave ロメロむら Romero Mura Romero Village Romero ラムイのもり Ramui no Mori Ramui Forest Ramui Woods カーマのとう Kaama no Tou Karma Tower Karma タタールむら Tataaru Mura Tatar Village (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tatars) Tantar トトールむら Totooru Mur Totor Village Tuntar なげきのもり Nageki no Mori Forest of Lament Lament Woods こくりゅうぞくのとりで Kokuryuu-zoku no Toride Black Dragon Clan’s Fortress Dark D. Fort やすらぎのどうくつ Yasuragi no Doukutsu Cave of Tranquility Ease Cave パスラのうきしま Pasura no Ukishima Floating Island Pasura Agua (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Khuddaka_Nikaya_suttas) きょじん Kyojin Giant The Giant こはんのどうこつ Kohan no Doukutsu Lakeside Cavern Lake Cave こはんのほこら Kohan no Hokora Lakeside Shrine Lake Shrine みさきのどうくつ Misaki no Doukutsu Cape Cave Cape Cave ようせいのもり Yousei no Mori Fairy’s Forest Fairy Woods ひかりのまち Hikari no Machi City of Light Auria ひかりとやみのどうくつ Hikari to Yami no Doukutsu Cave of Light & Darkness L & D Cave (L.Keep by Bleak people, D.Keep by Auria?) やみのまち Yami no Machi City of Darkness Bleak ひかりとやみのとう Hikari to Yami no Tou Tower of Light & Darkness L & D Tower さばくへのどうくつ Sabaku e no Doukutsu Cave leading to the Desert Desert Cave ヂュ—ン Dyuun Dune Arad ぬすびとのはか Nusubito no Haka Thieves’ Tomb Krypt さまよえるまち Samayoeru Machi Wandering City Wisdon マッカ Makka Macca Prima おんがくのくに Ongaku no Kuni Country of Music Tunlan ガンツ Gantsu Guntz Gant かくしとりで Kakushi Toride Hidden Fortress Hidden Fort コカトリスのもり Kokatorisu no Mori Cockatrice’s Forest GrimFowl Wds ナバルのしろ Nabaru no Shiro Nabal Castle Nabal かいていかざん Kaitei Kazan Submarine Volcano Sea Volcano ひみつきち Himitsu Kichi Secret Base Secret Base こくりゅうぞくのふね Kokuryuuzoku no Fune Black Dragon’s Ship Dark D. Ship かぜのむら Kaze no Mura Wind Village Gust してんのうけんきゅうじょ Shitennou Kenkyuujo Four Devas Laboratory Lab. ネズミのあな Nezumi no Ana Mousehole Mouse Hole かえるのどうくつ Kaeru no Doukutsu Frog’s Cave Frog Cave グラモ—ル Guramooru Gramor Gramor ゆめのまち Yume no Machi Dream City Dream Town むまのとうMuma no Tou Incubus Tower Devil Tower トラウマのこうや Torauma no Kouya Trauma Plains Wilderness みなみのどうくつ Minami no Doukutsu South Cave South Cave はるのむら Haru no Mura Spring Village Spring てんのとう Ten no Tou Sky Tower Spyre あくむのまち Akumu no Machi Nightmare City Mare Town あくむのとう Akumu no Tou Nightmare Tower Mare Tower ふゆのどうくつ Fuyu no Doukutsu Winter Cave Winter Cave チャムむら Chamu Mura Cham Village Carmen じくうのとう Jikuu no Tou Dimensional Tower Tock みなみのしろ Minami no Shiro South Castle South Castle ていと Teito Imperial Capital Scande めがみのとう Megami no Tou Goddess Tower Pagoda もとぐんしのいえ Motogunshi no Ie House of the Former Strategist W-Man Home ことうのおばばのいえ Kotou no Obaba no Ie House of the Solitary Grandma I-Woman Home ふゆうようさい Fuyuu Yousai Flying Fortress Obelisk りゅうのほこら Ryuu no Hokara Dragon Shrine Dragon Shrne (dragon tests 1&2) りゅうのしんでん Ryuu no Shinden Dragon Temple Dragon Tmple (dragon test 3 & Ease Cave) かくしべや Kakushi Beya Hidden Room Hidden Room (wall/dig rooms) Unused/dummy locations ナダのいせき Nada no iseki Nada Ruins Nada ちめいなし chimeinashi Nameless Place Nada Category:Breath of Fire Series Category:Translations